1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of notebook computer and more particularly to a notebook computer with exchangeable LCD unit such that a replacement of different size LCD unit is made possible.
2. Related Art
The operating principle of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is that the direction of a rod-shaped crystal molecule is subject to change by a current applied thereon. Typically, a LCD is incorporated in digital watch, notebook computer, or the like due to the low current consumption feature. Hence, LCDs are particularly suitable for long time showing. An attachment device for coupling a LCD unit 10 to the body 20 of a conventional notebook computer is shown in FIG. 1. The assembly process is detailed below. First couple one ends of cable 131 to screen 10 and LCD energy converter 11 respectively. Then pass both the other ends of cable 131 through a tube member on body 20. Next couple both the other ends of cable 131 to mainboard in the body 20 of notebook computer by soldering (in most cases). Body 20 and LCD unit 10 are coupled together by means of a pair of hinges 101. Hinge 101 has a pair of holes 1011 and 1012. As such, it is possible to drive a pair of screws 31 through hole 1011 and 1012 to secure LCD unit 10 to body 20. In view of above, such process is tedious and time consuming. Moreover, it is impossible to replace the screen with one with different size (e.g., larger one) in this configuration. Further, it is required to buy a new housing compatible with a larger screen to be installed. In an extreme case, user has to buy a new notebook computer if a replacement of a larger screen is desired. This is not economical, thus causing a great burden to user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a notebook computer with exchangeable LCD (liquid crystal display) unit. The notebook computer is advantageous for being easy in assembly. Also, a replacement of different size LCD unit is made possible.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing a notebook computer with exchangeable LCD unit. The notebook computer comprises a plurality of hinges on the LCD unit for securing the LCD unit to the body; a connector secured to the bottom of the LCD unit by fixing to a printed circuit board which is electrically coupled to the LCD unit and a LCD energy converter; a plurality of engagement members secured to the hinges for coupling the LCD unit and the body together; a bracket extended from one end of one of the engagement members for securing to the printed circuit board; and a receptacle on the body engaged with the connector. This eliminates the wiring process as experienced in the prior art, resulting in a reduction of assembly time and cost. Also, this makes a replacement of different size LCD unit possible.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.